Du Du
Kategorie:Stephen King Kategorie:Autor Kategorie:Literatur (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Literatur (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Literatur (Englisch) Kategorie:Literatur (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Roman, Epik Kategorie:Kurzgeschichte Kategorie:Novelle Kategorie:Horrorliteratur Kategorie:Fantasyliteratur Kategorie:Drehbuchautor Kategorie:Träger des Hugo Awards Kategorie:Träger des World Fantasy Awards Kategorie:Träger des Locus Awards Kategorie:Preisträger des Bram Stoker Awards Kategorie:Portland (Maine) Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Geboren 1947 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Adolf Hitler Kategorie:Reichskanzler (Deutsches Reich) Kategorie:Reichspräsident (Deutschland) Kategorie:DAP-Mitglied Kategorie:NSDAP-Mitglied Kategorie:Teilnehmer am Hitlerputsch Kategorie:Täter des Holocaust Kategorie:Porajmos (Akteur) Kategorie:Person (Aktion T4) Kategorie:Reichstagsabgeordneter (Weimarer Republik) Kategorie:Reichstagsabgeordneter (Deutsches Reich 1933–1945) Kategorie:Parteivorsitzender (Deutschland) Kategorie:Militärperson im Nationalsozialismus Kategorie:Oberbefehlshaber des Heeres (Heer der Wehrmacht) Kategorie:Autor (Antisemitismus) Kategorie:Träger des Eisernen Kreuzes I. Klasse Kategorie:Person (österreichische Geschichte) Kategorie:Person (Braunau am Inn) Kategorie:Person (Cisleithanien) Kategorie:Österreicher Kategorie:Staatenloser Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1889 Kategorie:Gestorben 1945 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Verurteilte Person Kategorie:Zweiter Weltkrieg Kategorie:Deutsche Geschichte (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Krieg (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Konflikt 1939 Kategorie:Konflikt 1940 Kategorie:Konflikt 1941 Kategorie:Konflikt 1942 Kategorie:Konflikt 1943 Kategorie:Konflikt 1944 Kategorie:Konflikt 1945 Kategorie:Krieg der Vereinigten Staaten Kategorie:Krieg (Frankreich) Kategorie:Antirassismus Kategorie:Anti-Diskriminierung Kategorie:LGBT-Bürgerrechtsorganisation Kategorie:Rassenunruhen in den Vereinigten Staaten Kategorie:Soziale Bewegung Kategorie:Kirchengebäude in Berlin Berlin Kaiser Wilhelm Kategorie:Uhrturm Berlin Kaiser Wilhelm Kategorie:Neuromanisches Bauwerk in Berlin Kategorie:Bauwerk von Franz Schwechten Berlin Kategorie:Erbaut in den 1960er Jahren Kategorie:Kirchenruine in Berlin Kategorie:Erbaut in den 1890er Jahren Kategorie:Kulturdenkmal (Berlin) Kategorie:Mahnmal Kategorie:Denkmal in Berlin Berlin, KaiserWilhelmGedachtniskirche Berlin Kategorie:Nagelkreuzgemeinschaft Kategorie:Architektur (Preußen) Berlin Kategorie:Kurfürstendamm Kategorie:Berlin-Charlottenburg Kategorie:Breitscheidplatz Kategorie:Budapester Straße (Berlin) Kategorie:Hardenbergstraße Kategorie:Kantstraße Kategorie:Egon Eiermann Kategorie:Wilhelm II. (Deutsches Reich) Kategorie:Kaiser (Deutsches Reich) Kategorie:König (Preußen) Kategorie:Königreich Preußen Kategorie:Feldmarschall (Vereinigtes Königreich) Kategorie:Admiral of the Fleet (Royal Navy) Kategorie:Feldmarschall (Österreich-Ungarn) Kategorie:Person (Johanniterorden) Kategorie:Person (Jagd) Kategorie:Ritter des Schwarzen Adlerordens Kategorie:Ehren- und Devotions-Großkreuz-Bailli des Malteserordens Kategorie:Träger des Militär-Maria-Theresien-Ordens (Ausprägung unbekannt) Kategorie:Träger des Militär-St.-Heinrichs-Ordens Kategorie:Träger des Militär-Wilhelms-Ordens Kategorie:Träger des Militär-Max-Joseph-Ordens (Großkreuz) Kategorie:Träger des Pour le Mérite (Militärorden) Kategorie:Träger des Seraphinenordens Kategorie:Träger des Ordens vom Niederländischen Löwen (Großkreuz) Kategorie:Träger des Ordens des norwegischen Löwen Kategorie:Träger des Eisernen Halbmondes Kategorie:Träger des Elefanten-Ordens Kategorie:Ritter des Hosenbandordens Kategorie:Träger des k.u. Sankt Stephans-Ordens (Großkreuz) Kategorie:Knight Grand Cross des Royal Victorian Order Kategorie:Ritter des Ordens vom Goldenen Vlies Kategorie:Träger des Großkreuzes des Eisernen Kreuzes Kategorie:Träger des Chrysanthemenordens (Großkreuz mit Ordenskette) Kategorie:Träger des Ordens der Heiligen Kyrill und Methodius Kategorie:Namensgeber für eine Stadt Kategorie:Hohenzoller (Linie Brandenburg-Preußen) Kategorie:Friedrich III. (Deutsches Reich) Kategorie:Auguste Viktoria von Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg-Augustenburg Kategorie:Victoria von Großbritannien und Irland (1840–1901) Kategorie:Viktoria Luise von Preußen Kategorie:Corpsstudent (19. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1859 Kategorie:Gestorben 1941 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Namensgeber für ein Schiff Kategorie:Partei in Deutschland Kategorie:Konservative Partei Kategorie:Rechtspopulistische Partei Kategorie:Organisation (Deutscher Nationalismus) Kategorie:Gegründet 1983 Kategorie:Verein (München) Kategorie:Angela Merkel Kategorie:Bundeskanzler (Deutschland) Kategorie:Amtierender Regierungschef Kategorie:Umweltminister (Bundesrepublik Deutschland) Kategorie:Generalsekretär der CDU Kategorie:Bundestagsabgeordneter (Mecklenburg-Vorpommern) Kategorie:Vorsitzender der CDU/CSU-Bundestagsfraktion Kategorie:CDU-Bundesvorstand Kategorie:Parteivorsitzender der CDU Mecklenburg-Vorpommern Kategorie:DA-Mitglied Kategorie:Politiker (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Politiker (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Träger des Verdienstordens der Italienischen Republik (Großkreuz) Kategorie:Träger des Ordens Stara Planina Kategorie:Träger des Ordens El Sol del Perú (Collane) Kategorie:Träger des Ordens des Infanten Dom Henrique (Großkreuz) Kategorie:Träger der Presidential Medal of Freedom Kategorie:Träger des Bundesverdienstkreuzes (Großkreuz) Kategorie:Träger des norwegischen Verdienstordens (Großkreuz) Kategorie:Träger der Wilhelm-Leuschner-Medaille Kategorie:Karlspreisträger Kategorie:Ehrendoktor der Hebräischen Universität Jerusalem Kategorie:Ehrendoktor einer Universität in Polen Kategorie:Ehrendoktor der Universität Leipzig Kategorie:Ehrendoktor der Universität Bern Kategorie:Ehrendoktor der Universität Tel Aviv Kategorie:Ehrendoktor der Babeș-Bolyai-Universität Cluj Kategorie:Ehrendoktor einer Universität in Südkorea Kategorie:Ehrendoktor der Angel-Kantschev-Universität Russe Kategorie:Ehrendoktor einer Universität in den Vereinigten Staaten Kategorie:Ehrendoktor einer Universität in China Kategorie:Ehrendoktor einer Universität in der Slowakei Kategorie:Ehrendoktor der Radboud-Universität Nijmegen Kategorie:Ehrendoktor der Universität Szeged Kategorie:Ehrendoktor der Katholieke Universiteit Leuven (KUL) Kategorie:Ehrendoktor der Universität Gent Kategorie:DDR-Bürger Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1954 Kategorie:Frau Kategorie:Literarisches Werk Kategorie:Literatur (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Literatur (Englisch) Kategorie:Literatur (Vereinigtes Königreich) Kategorie:Science-Fiction-Literatur Kategorie:Dystopie Kategorie:Werk von George Orwell Kategorie:Unternehmen (Los Angeles) Kategorie:Filmgesellschaft (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Hollywood Kategorie:Gegründet 1997 Kategorie:Zoodirektor Kategorie:Dokumentarfilmer Kategorie:Fernsehmoderator (Australien) Kategorie:Australier Kategorie:Geboren 1962 Kategorie:Gestorben 2006 Kategorie:Mann Category:1962 births Category:2006 deaths Category:Accidental deaths in Queensland Category:Australian conservationists Category:Australian environmentalists Category:Australian herpetologists Category:Australian naturalists Category:Australian people of Irish descent Category:Australian television presenters Category:Australian male voice actors Category:Burials in Queensland Category:Deaths due to fish attacks Category:Filmed accidental deaths Category:Filmed deaths of entertainers Category:Logie Award winners Category:People from Melbourne Category:People from Queensland Category:Underwater diving deaths Category:Irwin family Category:Zoo owners Category:Q150 Icons Category:Queensland Greats Kategorie:Filmtitel 2002 Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Neuseeländischer Film Kategorie:Monumentalfilm Kategorie:Fantasyfilm Kategorie:Actionfilm Kategorie:Abenteuerfilm Kategorie:Filmdrama Kategorie:Tolkiens Welt Kategorie:J.-R.-R.-Tolkien-Verfilmung Category:World Wars Category:World War II Category:Conflicts in 1939 Category:Conflicts in 1940 Category:Conflicts in 1941 Category:Conflicts in 1942 Category:Conflicts in 1943 Category:Conflicts in 1944 Category:Conflicts in 1945 Category:Global conflicts Category:Modern Europe Category:Modern history Category:Nuclear warfare Category:War Category:Wars involving Albania Category:Wars involving Australia Category:Wars involving Austria Category:Wars involving Belgium Category:Wars involving Bolivia Category:Wars involving Brazil Category:Wars involving British India Category:Wars involving Bulgaria Category:Wars involving Myanmar Category:Wars involving Cambodia Category:Wars involving Canada Category:Wars involving Chile Category:Wars involving Colombia Category:Wars involving Costa Rica Category:Wars involving Croatia Category:Wars involving Cuba Category:Wars involving Czechoslovakia Category:Wars involving Denmark Category:Wars involving Ecuador Category:Wars involving Egypt Category:Wars involving El Salvador Category:Wars involving Estonia Category:Wars involving Ethiopia Category:Wars involving Finland Category:Wars involving France Category:Wars involving Germany Category:Wars involving Greece Category:Wars involving Guatemala Category:Wars involving Haiti Category:Wars involving Honduras Category:Wars involving Hungary Category:Wars involving Iceland Category:Wars involving Indonesia Category:Wars involving Italy Category:Wars involving Iran Category:Wars involving Iraq Category:Wars involving Japan Category:Wars involving Laos Category:Wars involving Latvia Category:Wars involving Lebanon Category:Wars involving Liberia Category:Wars involving Lithuania Category:Wars involving Luxembourg Category:Wars involving Mexico Category:Wars involving Mongolia Category:Wars involving Montenegro Category:Wars involving Nepal Category:Wars involving Norway Category:Wars involving Nicaragua Category:Wars involving Panama Category:Wars involving Paraguay Category:Wars involving Peru Category:Wars involving Poland Category:Wars involving Rhodesia Category:Wars involving Romania Category:Wars involving Saudi Arabia Category:Wars involving Serbia Category:Wars involving Slovakia Category:Wars involving Slovenia Category:Wars involving South Africa Category:Wars involving Sri Lanka Category:Wars involving Syria Category:Wars involving Thailand Category:Wars involving the Dominican Republic Category:Wars involving the Netherlands Category:Wars involving the Philippines Category:Wars involving the Republic of China Category:Wars involving the Soviet Union Category:Wars involving the United Kingdom Category:Wars involving the United States Category:Wars involving Uruguay Category:Wars involving Venezuela Category:Wars involving Vietnam Category:Wars involving Yugoslavia Category:Adolf Hitler Category:1889 births Category:1945 deaths Category:20th-century German writers Category:20th-century German politicians Category:Articles containing video clips Category:Assassination attempt survivors Category:Austrian emigrants to Germany Category:Austrian people of World War II Category:Chancellors of Germany Category:German conspiracy theorists Category:Fascist rulers Category:Flag designers Category:Former Roman Catholics Category:German anti-communists Category:German military leaders of World War II Category:German military personnel of World War I Category:German nationalists Category:German Nazi politicians Category:German people of World War II Category:German political writers Category:German politicians who committed suicide Category:German revolutionaries Category:German people of Austrian descent Category:Hitler family Category:Holocaust perpetrators Category:Jews and Judaism in Germany Category:Joint suicides by Nazis Category:Leaders of political parties in Germany Category:Members of the Reichstag of Nazi Germany Category:Members of the Reichstag of the Weimar Republic Category:Military personnel of Bavaria Category:Naturalized citizens of Germany Category:Nazi leaders Category:Nazis who committed suicide by firearm in Germany Category:Nazis who committed suicide in Berlin Category:Nazis who participated in the Beer Hall Putsch Category:Nazis who served in World War I Category:Male suicides Category:People convicted of treason against Germany Category:People from Braunau am Inn Category:Persecution of homosexuals in Nazi Germany and the Holocaust Category:Persecution of Jews Category:Persecution of Christians Category:Persecution of Jehovah's Witnesses Category:Persecution of Serbs Category:Political writers who committed suicide Category:Porajmos perpetrators Category:Recipients of German pardons Category:Recipients of the Iron Cross (1914), 1st class Category:Stateless people Category:Suicides by firearm in Germany Category:The Holocaust in Germany Category:World War II political leaders Category:Critics of Judaism Category:Critics of Christianity Category:Antisemitism in Europe Category:Action T4 Category:Ableism Category:Racial antisemitism Category:Antiziganism Category:Anti-Armenianism Category:Anti-Polish sentiment Category:Anti-Serbian sentiment Category:Anti-Ukrainian sentiment Category:Anti-Russian sentiment Category:Anti-Slavic sentiment Category:Anti-Masonry Category:Anti-Judaism Category:Anti-Catholicism Category:Anti-Protestantism Category:Anti-Orthodoxy Category:Anti-black racism Category:Pan-Arabism Kategorie:Regierungschef der Sowjetunion Kategorie:Parteichef der Sowjetunion Kategorie:Mitglied des Politbüros des Zentralkomitees der KPdSU Kategorie:Politiker (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Person der Russischen Revolution 1917 Kategorie:Person im Russischen Bürgerkrieg Kategorie:Person im Polnisch-Sowjetischen Krieg Kategorie:Person im Zweiten Weltkrieg (Sowjetunion) Kategorie:Vertreter des Marxismus-Leninismus Kategorie:Träger des Leninordens Kategorie:Held der Sowjetunion Kategorie:Marschall der Sowjetunion Kategorie:Held der sozialistischen Arbeit Kategorie:Täter des Großen Terrors (Sowjetunion) Kategorie:Träger des Sowjetischen Siegesordens Kategorie:Namensgeber für eine Stadt 2011 aberkannt Kategorie:Person des Antisemitismus Kategorie:Stalinismus Kategorie:Georgier Kategorie:Sowjetbürger Kategorie:Pseudonym Kategorie:Massaker von Katyn Kategorie:Josef Stalin Kategorie:Russe Kategorie:Geboren 1878 Kategorie:Gestorben 1953 Kategorie:Mann Category:Products introduced in 1949 Category:Construction toys Category:Danish brands Category:Danish Culture Canon Category:Danish design Category:Danish inventions Category:Lego Category:Toy companies of Denmark Category:Toy train manufacturers Category:United States Category:Countries in North America Category:English-speaking countries and territories Category:Federal constitutional republics Category:Former confederations Category:G7 nations Category:G8 nations Category:G20 nations Category:Liberal democracies Category:Member states of NATO Category:Member states of the United Nations Category:States and territories established in 1776 Category:Superpowers Category:1776 establishments in the United States Category:American Civil War Category:Rebellions in the United States Category:Conflicts in 1861 Category:Conflicts in 1862 Category:Conflicts in 1863 Category:Conflicts in 1864 Category:Conflicts in 1865 Category:19th-century conflicts Civil War Category:1860s in the United States Category:Wars of independence Category:Internal wars of the United States Category:1860s conflicts Category:2001 in New York City Category:2001 in New York (state) Category:2001 in Pennsylvania Category:2001 in Virginia Category:2001 in the United States Category:2001 murders in the United States Category:Airliner accidents and incidents caused by hijacking Category:Al-Qaeda attacks Category:Anti-Americanism Category:Anti-Western sentiment Category:Articles containing video clips Category:Aviation accidents and incidents in the United States in 2001 Category:Disasters in Pennsylvania Category:Disasters in Virginia Category:Filmed deaths Category:Filmed suicides Category:Hate crimes Category:21st century in Manhattan Category:History of the United States (1991–present) Category:Islamic fundamentalism in the United States Category:Islamic terrorism in New York (state) Category:Islamic terrorism in the United States Category:Islamic terrorist incidents in the 2000s Category:Mass murder in 2001 Category:Massacres in the United States Category:Murder in New York (state) Category:Murder in Pennsylvania Category:Murder in Virginia Category:Murder–suicides in the United States Category:Presidency of George W. Bush Category:September 11 attacks Category:Suicides in New York (state) Category:Suicides in Pennsylvania Category:Suicides in Virginia Category:Terrorist incidents in New York City Category:Terrorist incidents in Virginia Category:Terrorist incidents in the United States in 2001 Category:DEFCON 3 Conflicts Category:September 2001 events Kategorie:Terroranschläge am 11. September 2001 #11. September 2001 Kategorie:Flugzeugentführung Kategorie:Großbrand Kategorie:Geschichte von New York City Kategorie:Geschichte von Washington, D.C. Kategorie:World Trade Center Kategorie:Konflikt 2001 Kategorie:Kriminalfall 2001 Kategorie:Politik 2001 Kategorie:Al-Qaida Kategorie:Asymmetrische Kriegführung Kategorie:Flugunfall in den Vereinigten Staaten Kategorie:Flugunfall 2001 Category:1986 films Category:1980s action thriller films Category:1980s adventure films Category:1980s fantasy films Category:British films Category:British adventure films Category:British fantasy films Category:American films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:American action thriller films Category:English-language films Category:Highlander (franchise) films Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in Scotland Category:Films set in Spain Category:Films set in the 16th century Category:Films set in the 1780s Category:Films set in the 1940s Category:Films set in 1985 Category:Films shot in British Columbia Category:Films shot in Hertfordshire Category:Films shot in Highland (council area) Category:Films shot in London Category:Films shot in New Jersey Category:Films shot in New York City Category:Films shot in Spain Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Films directed by Russell Mulcahy Category:Films produced by William N. Panzer Category:Film scores by Michael Kamen Category:Films adapted into novels Category:Films adapted into comics Category:Screenplays by Peter Bellwood Category:Screenplays by Larry Ferguson Category:Screenplays by Gregory Widen Category:Golan-Globus films Kategorie:Investigativjournalist Kategorie:Fernsehjournalist Kategorie:Journalist (Deutschland) Kategorie:Fernsehmoderator (Deutschland) Kategorie:Person (Norddeutscher Rundfunk) Kategorie:Publizist Kategorie:Person (München) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1972 Kategorie:Frau Kategorie:Spielshow Kategorie:Fernsehsendung (Deutschland) Kategorie:RTL Kategorie:Fernsehsendung der 1990er Jahre Kategorie:Fernsehsendung der 2000er Jahre Kategorie:Fernsehsendung der 2010er Jahre Kategorie:Günther Jauch Kategorie:Alternative für Deutschland Kategorie:Partei in Deutschland Kategorie:Konservative Partei Kategorie:Rechtspopulistische Partei Kategorie:Organisation (Deutscher Nationalismus) Kategorie:Politische Organisation in Berlin Kategorie:Gegründet 2013 Kategorie:Islamfeindlichkeit Category:Alternative for Germany Category:2013 establishments in Germany Category:Eurosceptic parties in Germany Category:Far-right and fascist parties in Germany Category:National conservative parties Category:Opposition to Islam in Germany Category:Parties represented in the European Parliament Category:Political parties established in 2013 Category:Right-wing populism in Germany Category:Sherlock Holmes Category:Edwardian era Category:Crime film characters Category:Thriller film characters Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1887 Category:Fictional chemists Category:Fictional cocaine users Category:Fictional criminologists Category:Fictional English people Category:Fictional gentleman detectives Category:Martial artists characters in literature Category:Fictional private investigators Category:Fictional smokers Category:Fictional violinists Category:Sherlock Holmes characters Category:Victorian culture Category:Miss Marple Category:Novel series Category:Fictional amateur detectives Category:Fictional British people Category:Fictional English people Category:Fictional female detectives Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1926 Category:Female characters in literature Category:Characters in British novels of the 20th century Category:British novels adapted into films Category:British novels adapted into plays Category:Novels adapted into radio programs Category:Novels adapted into television programs Category:Detective television series Category:2012 Australian television series debuts Category:2010s Australian television series Category:Australian crime television series Category:Australian drama television series Category:English-language television programming Category:Lesbian-related television programmes Category:Mystery television series Category:Television programs based on novels Category:Television series set in the 1920s Category:Television shows set in Victoria (Australia) Category:Television shows set in Melbourne Category:Australian Broadcasting Corporation shows